


Art for "Honey, I shrunk the Avengers" by tisfan

by ssyn3, tisfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Revers Big Bang art for tisfan's "Honey I shrunk the Avengers"





	Art for "Honey, I shrunk the Avengers" by tisfan

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just can't say how much I enjoyed working with the wonderful tisfan who did me the honour of choosing my drawing and writing a little gem that I'm sure all the Stony fans will love with all their hearts!  
> The details were so perfect and the story so incredible that I couldn't help but draw some more of those scenes and I hope I did them some justice and that you will all enjoy them!  
> Also, I made her lose a bet with her friend - the hot scene at the end of the story is entirely my fault!  
> I'm really sorry tisfan! But it was totally worth it!! ;)
> 
> Go read it here http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698843

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=9fura1)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=24wc2le)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=fdxf9k)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2rnwo0i)


End file.
